The present invention relates to an image capturing system, and more particularly, to an image capturing system with transcoding function, and a related method thereof.
Compression is an image processing technology for reducing a file size without significant degradation of the visual quality. There are various types of image compression standards such as JPEG (Joint Photographic Experts Group), JBIG (Joint Bilevel Image Group), GIF (Graphics Interchange Format) etc. Of these standards, JPEG is the most popular still image compression standard at the moment.
However, better image compression performance (smaller file size and less degradation of the visual quality) is always demanded for storing more compressed files in a storage device such as an SD card.